Anon
by blakes8th
Summary: A short one shot I had to get out of my system


Anon

Disclaimer: New Tricks belongs to the BBC.

Series: After series 9, before 10.

Rating K

Warning! Deals with character death.

This one is sad. Sorry but I need to get it out of my system as it's stopping me from getting on with my other stories.

"Jack Halford was a man for us all to be proud to have known, ..." Sandra stared blankley at her lap, her eyes wet with the tears which wouldn't stop running down her cheeks. She could hear the drone of the commissioner's voice as he read the eulogy dedicated to the man who had been a second Father to her and had stood by her throughout her adult life. It was quite an honour to have the Commissioner himself reading at the funeral. When the force had learned of Jack's passing, they had insisted on a full police ceremony for him.

Jack must have realised this would happen, he had made all the arrangements in advance. He had organised for all his possessions to be dealt with in france, and for his body to be shipped back to Britain for an official funeral. All the paperwork had been done and everything prepared.

In a few days there would be a small private ceremony in Jack and Mary's home town near Durham, where their ashes would be intered together in the small churchyard where they got married. Once again Jack had made sure everything was in place so that those he had left behind wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Jack hadn't got any family, not blood relatives anyway, so besides her, the front row of the chapel had his 'other' family. Brian and Esther, and Grace pullman, Gerry sat one side of Sandra and Robert Strickland on the other. She had received a letter from Jack with all the details of the service laid out for them, one of the points he had insisted on was that Sandra 'make sure the top brass don't make Strickers sit at the back, I want him up front with you lot.' He had wanted Strickland to read the eulogy 'so that everyone will at least be able to understand it!' as Jack had put it. Unfortunately the commissioner had hijacked that part of the service. When he had anounced that 'someone with more rank and authority should deliver the eulogy at an occasion as important as the funeral of such a fine police officer.' Sandra had been ready to punch his lights out, and probably would have if the displaced man hadn't been keeping a firm, yet gentle grip on one arm, Gerry on the other.

She held a piece of paper, clasped in her hands. It was a poem that Jack had asked she read out, as he had read it at Mary's funeral. She was shaking slightly, the tears wouldn't stop and she didn't know if she would be able to find her voice at the moment she would need it. She had been practising, but she hadn't been prepared for the amount of people who would be listening, and the sight of the polished wooden coffin which held the man she missed more that she could think was possible. Gerry and Brian had both told her they would step in if she needed them to, but she wasn't sure they would be in any better state than her.

The eulogy finished, hymns were sung and prayers said. Then she heard the words she had been dreading.

"And now Jack would like you to hear a poem, he has asked Sandra to read for you." The vicar gave her an encouraging smile and she shakily stood and made her way to the lecturn. She took a deep breath,

"Do not..." She faltered, her voice giving way. She cleared her throat and looked to her boys, they both had tears falling down their faces, Brian gave her an encouraging nod, Gerry a small smile.

"Do not st..." Her voice went again. She started slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she glanced up to find Robert stood next to her. He looked the part in his uniform, but it was his eyes which were speaking volumes to her, they were asking her permission, she could hear the question behind them 'let me do this for him, and you.' he was pleading silently. She nodded and he gently took the paper. She looped her arm through his and held on for dear life, she caught the eyes of her 'family' in the front row, Gerry nodded at her, silently telling her it was ok.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep; I am not there. I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond glints on snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn rain." His clipped voice echoed around the chapel, not booming like the commissioner had been, but soft, a quiet strength carrying the words to everybody listening. "When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush, of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night." She was crying freely again now, she buried her face in his shoulder, soaking the fabric of his pristene uniform. He gave her a gentle squeeze with the arm which was still wrapped around her shoulder. "Do not stand at my grave and cry; I am not there, I did not die." He finished and gently led her back to her seat. They all stood as Jack's chosen piece of music played and the coffin disappeared behind the curtain. She clung to the man beside her, she was sure that if she let go she would crumple to the floor. A small part of her was pleased to see Gerry's arm sneak behind her and give their boss a friendly pat on the shoulder. She noticed Brian do the same.

A hand snaked out from behind her holding a hankerchief, she turned to see Steve giving her a kind smile. Bless him he had refused to sit up front with them telling them 'I never met him, I'm here for you.' He had come to give his support to the team, and had been a rock for them all in the last few weeks, not to mention keeping UCOS running almost single handed while they had all delt with their grief. She smiled at him mouthed 'thankyou' as she accepted it. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"It's a good job I didn't have to take over, no-one would have had a clue what I was saying." He made his accent just a little bit more scottish than it normally was. It had the desired affect, making her smile. She noticed Robert too was trying to smother a smile.

As the service finished, the crowd started to filter out, making their way to the reception which had been organised by the met. The little family lingered for a while, joined by Gerry's family including Emily, and Charlie and Steve.

"Thank you." Esther gave Robert a gentle hug, surprising him slightly. Sandra could see the man was slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being 'one of them', he usually stood on the outside looking in. Sandra wanted that to change, Jack obviously had as well, with his insistance that Robert be seated at the front with them.

"Will you come with us to Durham?" She asked him. He looked around the group, they all nodded in agreement.

"It's only right, Jack wanted his family there." Gerry added.

"Aye, you did him proud today." Brian agreed. "He'd have approved."

"Then I would be honoured." Robert felt his hand being squeezed by Sandra who smiled at him warmly.

"Well come on then!" Gerry decided it was time to cheer thing up a bit. "I think It's time to go and have a drink or three in Jack's memory."

"With you on that one mate" Steve agreed.

"Speak for yourself!" Brian grumbled. Gerry playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Can't you take a happy pill or something?" He joked, making everyone laugh, "Tell you what, I'll buy you a coke. The sugar will help" They all started to file from the chapel, Sandra linked her arm through Robert's

"Welcome to the family." She whispered in his ear, as they followed the others out into the sunshine.

Finis

Author's note. Sorry to drop this one on you. This weekend marks the anniversary of my mum's passing. I always get melancholy at this time of year. She loved New Tricks. This one's for you Mum xxx


End file.
